1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the treatment of exhaust gases for discharge to atmosphere, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for treating and recovering energy from hot exhaust gases.
Exhaust gases suitable for treatment by the system of the present invention include combustion exhaust gases produced in fuel burning furnaces, roasters and the like, exhaust gases such as those produced in cement kilns and the like, and exhaust gases containing such components as nitrogen, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, hydrogen chloride, hydrogen sulfide, hydrocarbon gases, and the like. Preferably the exhaust gases are essentially inert but include noxious components and traces of combustible gases.
2. Prior Art
Hot exhaust gases generated during the combustion of fuel have commonly been disposed of by exhausting them to atmosphere through tall chimneys or stacks. Disadvantages of this method of disposal include resulting air pollution and its harmful effects on the environment, a waste of recoverable heat energy, and the high cost of constructing and maintaining tall stacks. Loss of recoverable heat energy is unavoidable because gases discharged into a stack must be substantially hotter than ambient air to produce an up draft in the stack and to avoid condensation. Moreover, the latent heat of steam in flue gases has not been recovered in an effort to avoid condensation and corrosion, whereby additional heat energy has been wasted.
Where the latent heat of steam is not recovered, the system designer must work with "low heating values" of the gases rather than "high heating values". Low and high heating values for gases are given in such handbooks as the John N. Perry Engineering Manual, published in 1959 by McGraw Hill, where the following typical heating values are given:
______________________________________ High Heating Low Heating Gas Value Value ______________________________________ Hydrogen 60,958 Btu/lb 51,571 Btu/lb Methane 23,861 Btu/lb 21,502 Btu/lb Methyl alcohol 10,270 Btu/lb 9,080 Btu/lb (vapor) ______________________________________
As will be apparent from these heating values, about 18 percent more Btu/lb can be recovered from hydrogen if its high heating value can be utilized, about 11 percent more from methane, and about 13 percent more from methyl alcohol vapor. Prior systems have not been able to utilize the high heating value of such gases.
As concerns about air pollution have increased, stack heights have been increased to effect better dispersion of pollutants. Increasing stack height adds to the cost of constructing and maintaining stacks, and provides no solution to the emission of harmful substances such as sulfur oxides, chlorine gases, phosphor oxides, etc.
A significant factor in air pollution is the increasing level of airborne oxide pollutants such as carbon dioxide, and sulfur dioxide as well as chlorine and fluorine gases, which combine with moisture in the air to produce acids. The carbon dioxide content in some industrial districts is as high as ten times normal. Acid forming pollutants have been found in some instances to increase the acidity of rainwater from its normal pH of about 6.9 to values of 4.0. Rainwater having a pH of 5.5 or less will destroy aquatic life and can do substantial harm to buildings, monuments, and other structures.
One proposal for removing acid forming components from exhaust gases is to scrub the entire flow of exhaust gases with water prior to discharging them through a stack. Scrubbing the entire exhaust gas flow requires large quantities of water which are not always available, and requires costly, large capacity scrubbing equipment. Scrubbing the entire flow of exhaust gases from some incinerators requires at least half the amount of water, by weight, of the solid wastes burned in the incinerator. Treating the large volume of scrub water used in such process is very costly, if not totally impractical.
One prior proposal for the desulfurization of flue gas utilizes a series of heat exchangers to extract heat energy from the flue gas prior to a scrubbing operation. Heat extracted from the gas is returned to the gas following desulfurization and the gas is exhausted through a tall stack for diffusion into the atmosphere. This proposal has the disadvantages of wasting heat energy recovered from the gases, requiring large volumes of scrubbing water, requiring the use of a tall stack, and polluting the air with such noxious components as are not removed during scrubbing.
The problem of disposing of exhaust gases is now recognized as a major concern in industrial countries throughout the world. Dispersing emissions through the use of tall stacks is no longer regarded as an acceptable solution.